Unresolved Feelings
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: Even after seven years coming out of retirement, Viktor Nikiforov still had unresolved feelings for a Japanese piglet.


Unresolved feelings by The Fandom Otaku

 _The feeling one gets when their blades slide across the ice rink is ecstasy._

 _That moment when it seems like they were running towards a dream as they glide across the ice before looking at the light trail they have left behind._

 _The intensity of one's heartbeat after they have landed a jump on the ice before slicing through the cold air once again to try it another time._

 _That moment where everything seems to be suspended in time as they twirl in mid-air, looking at what is all around them, pure structure, before hitting the ice once again to remind themselves that time does stop for some._

* * *

He opened up his eyes to be met with people chattering with their respective parties at each table.

That's right, he thought to himself as it dawned on him that he was currently awaiting the arrival of a Japanese piglet. Well, not literally, but Yuuri Katsuki was one of the cutest things he had ever laid his eyes upon, after Makkachin, of course.

Weeeeeeeell, not really, Viktor Nikiforov thought to himself before grinning widely at his smartphone's wallpaper- no doubt, a photo of Yuuri pole dancing drunkenly at the after party of the Grand Prix Final in 2015, which was eight years ago.

Viktor frowned at the fact that he was turning 35 years old this year. It did not help that his hair was already a silver grey in colour. The male was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone beeping from a message.

Sorry for being late, Viktor! o(ToT)o

I'll be there in a few minutes. I almost missed my second alarm. ;;

The Russian man could not help but smile amusingly at the messages his former student sent him. He knew this would happen, as such, he had already gotten himself a cup of espresso ten minutes ago. What was he going to do with him?

Just as he was about to take his black leather gloves off, he thought back to what his current retiring coach said.

* * *

" _Vitya, you better not do what I think you're going to do yet again!" a loud yell was heard across the span of the ice rink a few figure skaters were using to practice for the day._

 _The morning had been a peaceful one whereby the Russian skaters started with warming up exercises. After that, the day slowly begins as one skater after another begin to practice their jumps as well as their respective skate programmes. That was until the top figure skater in the world decided to approach his coach about a pressing issue._

" _But Coach Yakov, I really feel-"_

" _No. Absolutely, positively no. The last time you pulled a stunt like this was when you decided to pursue Katsuki after watching a video of him replicating your short programme seven years ago. And what did I gain out of it? I LOST MORE HAIR," the now seventy-seven year old man yelled before huffing a breath._

" _Coach Yakov, please hear me out one last time," Viktor looked at his coach straight in the eye with all seriousness and Yakov Feltsman knew that his once protégé was no longer chasing after empty dreams._

* * *

The Russian male snapped back into reality once again when the sound of the café bell rang thrice. He looked up to find the male who had changed his skating world seven years ago panting by the door as he took his disposable mask and coat off.

"V-Viktor.", he called out before using his right hand to wave at the male seated at a table by the shelf of books.

His light blue pupils lit up at the sound of his voice. He missed Yuuri calling out his name. Ever since Viktor had gotten out of his so-called 'retirement', he had had fewer and fewer opportunities to spend time with the Japanese figure skater on a daily basis as they did before. Sure, he was happy at the fact that Yuuri was gaining more attention with his slow rise to victory by winning various figure skating competitions, but he could not help but feel left behind.

This was the boy- no, the man that he had trained and built his confidence up. The man who had restored his own passion in figure skating once again.

And the man who had taught him how to thoroughly love and sacrifice for the one you love.

It was no doubt that Viktor Nikiforov had left many strings of broken hearts behind. No doubt due to his proclaimed 'God-like features and appearance' as well as his glory and success on the ice rink, but he never truly came to actually love someone thoroughly like he did with Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" he exclaimed out before getting out of his seat to hug the other male tightly. "I've missed you sooooo much, Yuuri! I couldn't stop thinking about you every day," Viktor responded as he rubbed his left cheek against Yuuri's right one with his usual clinginess.

"V-Viktor…", Yuuri Katsuki blushed hard before wrapping his pair of arms around his former coach and still in question fiancé, "I missed you too.".

Hearing his response, Viktor could not help but tear up a bit like a child, "I'm so glad you did too."

"E-Ehhhh? Don't cry, Viktor," Yuuri panicked before sitting Viktor down and taking a seat opposite the Russian. "Here, let's order some breakfast." He said quickly before calling over the waiter to avoid Viktor's usual rush of emotions.

"-and that's how Yuuko-chan convinced Mom and Dad to start up another hot spring Moscow." Yuuri ended his story with a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh, I was wondering why it felt so familiar when I encountered another hot spring near the ice rink," Viktor responded as he nodded at Yuuri.

I should probably tell Yuuri about it now, the Russian thought to himself before setting his spoon down on the plate.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked in question before looking up at the male whose air of demeanour suddenly changed. "I have to tell you something, Yuuri. I have decided it quite some time ago and I think you should know about it now," the blue-eyed male said before laying his hands on the table.

"Yeah?" Yuuri answered in question.

"Yuuri, I'll be retiring next month. Permanently." Viktor said before staring straight at the male.

Yuuri was about to tell him not to joke around this time when Viktor's words hit him straight in the face. W-What, was the only thing he could actually allow his brain to think of before stuttering out, "V-Viktor…are you…are you joking?" His face fell at the prospect of not being able to skate against or even alongside Viktor professionally anymore. Did something happen? Is he alright?

"I mean it this time, Yuuri. I have already spoken to Yakov and he has agreed to sign me off next month," Viktor Nikiforov said with a straight face. "B-But…why? Did something happen? D-D-Did..," he could not even muster up the courage to ask him what he wanted to ask but he knew he had to.

"D-Did you meet someone?" Yuuri asked without looking Viktor straight in the eyes.

Viktor seemed surprised at the thought that Yuuri actually assumed that Viktor was going to retire just for the sake of settling down and starting a family. Of course, there would come a time when an athlete has to do so as to prioritise family, only a few lucky one does not have to, but it was not as though it was immediately right off the bat. But that was beside the point. Viktor Nikiforov was about to correct him when a side of him took in Yuuri's expression. It looked almost in pain. Did Yuuri hope that he would not settle down with someone? Someone other than himself? The Russian smirked to himself before responding with a tone of teasing, "As a matter of fact, yes, I have met someone I want to be with."

At the silver-haired male's answer, Yuuri's heart fell. No, this can't be happening. What about the rings? Didn't he promise we would get married after I had won a gold medal at the Grand Prix Final? Sure, Yuuri Katsuki had never won one even after seven years, but that was because Viktor Nikiforov was back as a figure skater, not a coach. Despite that, Yuuri had always come up with silver or bronze, ensuring that he was always on the podium alongside Viktor. But now, it was all to waste….?

"N-No, Viktor..," Yuuri whispered loudly as tears begin to stream down his face.

"Yes-" The Russian was about to tease him more when he realised that the Japanese had taken what he said to heart. This was a bad idea. I should not have said that.

 _ **I should not have said that.**_

"Wait, Yuuri-", he was cut off by the black-haired male looking at him, "What about your promise, Viktor? Weren't you going to marry me after I have won the gold medal?"

Yuuri Katsuki's response caught him off guard and Viktor blushed slightly. Not to mention, Yuuri's face burning up like a tomato while tears rolled down his face. "I-I was only joking, Yuuri….when I said yes to meeting someone, I meant I have already met him many years ago…," this time it was Viktor's turn to get shy as he looked away.

At the mention of that, Yuuri immediately used the end of his sleeve to wipe up his tears before mumbling an almost inaudible 'what?'. "What I meant was, I wanted to spend my years before the actual retirement age of figure skaters to be with the one I love. To spend time and build a home together," the Russian looked back at Yuuri before reaching forward to grab his free hand, "With you."

* * *

 _The elder of the two sighed very loudly before getting out of his seat in his office. He then moved to the windows that overlooked the outside of the large skating rink that he owned. There were only other warehouses, but nevertheless, it was a beautiful sight as the snow covered them, making it look like a scene that belonged to the inside of a snow globe._

" _Do you remember when you first left here to go to Yuuri Katsuki, Vitya?" he asked without looking back at his student._

" _Yes, Yakov. What about it?" Viktor tilt his head in question._

" _Do you remember that I was originally against it but I did not pursue you thoroughly after that even though I knew you would be a horrible coach to him?", he continued as Viktor felt like an arrow pierced his heart, but all he did was nod. Yakov could not see him but he knew the other male was listening._

" _Despite how I still knew you would end up being a horrible coach to Yuuri Katsuki and that you would eventually drag Yuri in because of the personal promise you two had but you forgot about it," Yakov sighed once again at the memory before continuing, "I still trusted you, Vitya."_

 _Viktor Nikiforov, for the rarest moments of his life, did not know what to say._

" _I knew that, despite all the nonsense you get involved in as well as get me involved in, all you wanted was to be victorious in whatever you do and in every single case, in life. You wanted to claim victory of life by your own means," Viktor's coach finally turned around before giving the smallest of smile, "Go and find your victory, Vitya. Especially if it is with someone." As Yakov said that, all he thought of was Lillia Baranovskaya._

" _YOU BETTER NOT BRING ANY MORE TROUBLE, VITYA."_

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov smiled at the memory before asking, "Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me for the last time?"

 _ **A/N: I'm baaaaaaack, everyone. Sorry for the two….three years delay but yes, I'm in college now and a lot of things has gotten real but look at what I am doing at 3am in the morning. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you'd like me to continue it~**_

 _ **Follow/ Favorite/ Comment. ^^**_

 _ **~The Fandom Otaku-kun**_


End file.
